


Surveillance

by thatceliachick



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatceliachick/pseuds/thatceliachick
Summary: Weird little piece that popped into my head. AU. One of the Maquis has a secret.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Surveillance

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Voyager. And while I like the C/J pairing, I have to admit, I've always been a bit ambivalent about Chakotay. My first fic in this fandom. Please don't burn down my house. COMPLETE

I've never seen Chakotay so angry.

On duty, in public, he’s his usual calm self, all dimples and spirituality.

But I see him in Sandrine's when he thinks no one is watching and in the mess hall when he’s waiting for Janeway or Torres. Those dark eyes are black with fury at Seska’s deception and his own blindness, his willingness to believe she was just another victim of Cardassian evil.

I knew before we were even stranded out here that Seska was a spoonhead. She and Chakotay were scheduled to meet with a Bajoran contact after returned from the Badlands, supposedly to get supplies and a list of new targets.

In reality, the Bajoran was going to expose Seska and then kill them both, a message to Cardassia and Maquis alike. The movement will tolerate neither infiltration nor incompetence.

And because there is always a Plan B, I was tapped to kill them both if the Bajoran failed.

I admit, I didn’t know about Tuvok. And I certainly didn’t expect to be thrown across the galaxy.

I didn’t foresee Janeway sniffing out Seska before I could deal with her. She and the Vulcan are a formidable team, a fact Seska never learned.

And now Seska is dead with no assistance from me, and we are 70 years away from home and all the wars and treachery we knew. Only questions remain.

Did Chakotay suspect his days were numbered? Did Starfleet, and thus Janeway, know of our little farce? Do any of them know of my assignment?

And was another Maquis given the same task, just in case?

I ask myself these questions every morning when I begin my shift, and every night when I close my eyes and pretend to sleep.

And, of course, there is only question that must truly be resolved. Am I still obligated to kill Chakotay, my friend, my ally, my brother in arms? We will likely never return to the fight with Cardassia; our fight now is to survive the Delta Quadrant. If anyone can get us home, Janeway can. I don’t have the same faith in Chakotay.

I never did, possibly because I never expected any of us to live long enough for it to be an issue.

And probably because Chakotay is weak; he ran away from the conflict with his father, and ran again from Starfleet to the Maquis. And now he’s run to Janeway.

Is there any place left for him to run now?

So, I will watch and wait as Starfleet and Maquis try to find some measure of equilibrium. We must work together to survive. A mutiny would be foolish, and ultimately, unsuccessful. We are all beginning to understand that, though it doesn’t sit well with any of us.

And if Chakotay should endanger the success of this new mission, I will have my answer.


End file.
